


Sleepy.

by Sinbirdy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Body Worship, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepiness, Trans Hank Anderson, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinbirdy/pseuds/Sinbirdy
Summary: Connor may be half asleep but he always has time to admire Hank's chubby body.





	Sleepy.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk what this is I just wanted to write something about Hank's tummy and it ran away from me 💖
> 
> Side note: Hank is trans. I did consult a friend from Tumblr about references and such when writing this, given I am a cis female. Uses terms like "T-dick" and such.

Connor woke up one morning to the sound of Hank's aggravated grumbles, and as he turned over to lay a hand on his partner, he was met with nothing but crumpled up sheets. Yet, the sounds continued. Eventually when he turned over, he saw the source of said sound and was met with Hank struggling to pull up his jeans, over a rather delectable looking rear that hugged the material of his boxers ever so generously. Though Connor was half asleep, he promptly felt the wires attached to his groin begin to spark with something hot, and his cock gradually rose between his legs. Hank continued to grumble and dance around the bedroom, bargaining with the denim trousers to fit. Seemingly the waistband of the jeans wouldn't go past the creasing swell of his ass, but while Hank felt failure and annoyed, Connor was filled with burning red admiration, practically drooling just eyeing up his thick luscious thighs that stubbornly refused to hide away.

He coughed to make his presence known, and Hank looked over his shoulder like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He grinned, teeth baring all, and laughed. Connor sat up lazily, rubbing his eyes and pushing his erratic bed hair out of his face to properly see Hank in all his glory.

“You are making a lot of distressed noises this morning, Hank. Is everything okay?”

With a defeated sigh, Hank turns around and reveals the struggle that is his jeans stuck at his thighs, protesting profusely to budge no matter how much he toiled. His top, a casual band tee he'd bought years ago at a festival, clung to the bulge of his belly, even revealing a strip of his hairy gut where it hung over his waistband. Connor's eyes went wide as he set his sights on the tight, heavy flesh, unable to decide which was better, the thick thighs or the bulbous belly?!

“I seriously gotta cut back on the junk food. It's all piling on fast.” He takes a deep breath and grabs the hem of his jeans, sucking in as much as possible to pull the damn trousers up and over. He hops up and down on the spot, turning his back to Connor to look in the mirror and gives him another look at his ass. Course, there's no budge even with his thighs let alone his gut, and the result of his toilsome jumping is the jiggling and bouncing of hefty, juicy cheeks. If it was possible for androids to have an aneurysm, Connor would already have dropped dead.

With the sound of another breathy sigh, Connor mumbled incoherent nonsense and sat at the edge of the bed. “Come 'ere.” He said, voice slurred from the drag of sleep. He held his arms open for Hank to walk into.

Connor hummed happily when Hank obliged and came to him. Eye level with Hank's body, his hands started at his thighs and he draped his fingers over the smooth surface of his skin, tilting his head to adore the dull ruby colour of his fresh stretch marks. Not many, they grow more from the inside, but there's still some faint ones on the outside of his thighs. He smiled, and looked up at Hank with soft, dopey eyes.

“You still getting used to the whole sleep thing?” Hank threaded his fingers in the tangles of Connor's hair and laughed when the reply he got was a tired grumble. Connor nuzzled the side of his head against Hank's pillowy tummy and smiled, purring as he gets comfortable like a cat; once again making Hank chuckle. “You look hot when you wake up.”

Connor hummed happily. “You are warm. I like holding you.”

“I've noticed... you're certainly a fan of the jelly belly, ain't ya?”

“What do you mean?”

“You can barely keep your hands off me since I put on the extra weight. You're more fucking handsy than you were first time we slept together!” He continued to comb his fingers through Connor's hair, then rest his hand at the nap of his neck. “Not that I'm complaining, though I'm not too happy about outgrowing my fucking clothes!”

“Mmm I'll buy you more.” Connor rubbed circles over the swell of Hank's belly, pressing his thighs together as his cock throbbed. “Or remain naked.” To that, Hank snorted, shaking his head. Connor looked up, resting his chin on Hank's bump. “I am serious.”

“I don't doubt that, Con. But I'm not sure you'd want to see my wrinkly ass all the time. Need to save a little mystery, aye?” He attempted to move, but Connor was fast to plant his fingers in the plush of Hank's fat bum, squeezing the generous area. Hank looked down to see a devilish smirk, eyes filled with a starved lust. It was ravenous, even somewhat haunting, and Hank felt a liquid-like warmth flood the pit of his stomach, tingling downward.

Wordless, Connor's hands had moved from the comfort of his round cheeks to slip under the tight top, groping at the new plush that had made itself at home on Hank's middle. God he loved it, truly, how supple and soft it felt beneath his palm. He pushed to top up so he could get a view of his heavenly belly, grabbing it before leaning in to press his face into it. He inhaled deeply, then began placing hot, wet, open mouthed kisses to Hank's lusciously buttery, warm flesh, moaning way more erroticly than he'd meant to. Hank blushed hard, embarrassed as he felt all blood rush south and the distinct wet feeling at the crotch of his boxers, his t-dick throbbing for attention. The feeling of Connor mouthing at his excess fat just did something to him - filled him with all the best parts of arousal and shame.

Hank's grip in Connor's hair got tighter, his cheeks blistering red as he stood there just having his belly kissed and groped to his lovers content. Since Connor had had his latest upgrade that gave him the illusion of sleep, his libido had definitely risen, along with his interest in doing absolutely nothing. Most mornings Hank would get dragged back to bed to lounge, usually he'd end up receiving a blow job or giving Connor whatever he wanted depending on the genital plate he had connected, and that laziness definitely aided his increase of weight, along with the junk food Connor bought. The digestive system he installed was still finicky, so Connor didn't eat much. He did however like trying everything before giving Hank the rest.

As Hank got used to the rhythm of Connor's mouth and hands adoring his body, he was suddenly caught off guard by a sharp pinch shooting up his body and gasped. He felt the charm of his belly button ring be tugged from between Connor's teeth. Connor snickered wickedly, flicking the pink charm on his tongue. He loved playing with the accessory, loved how it complimented Hank's wide frame like Yin and Yang, how it seemed at a crossroads to stay in place when Hank stuffed himself full, the bar would protrude with his skin. Connor could spend hours just toying with Hank's belly button ring.

Eventually he pulled away. He looked at the large, swollen canvas before him and moaned. The very sight of Hank's chubby frame made Connor hornier than he thought possible. Sometimes he just wanted to cover the entirety of Hank's skin in dark love bites. He did it once, but Hank was left mortified when Connor's excessive need to mark him all over made him cum prematurely in his boxers. Connor loved that.

He ran a hand down Hank's belly, through the tufts of hair down his happy trail, and hooked his fingers in the waistband of his boxers.

“I am truly obsessed with your body.” Connor commented softly. “I have a lot of fantasies about you. Is that normal, even when we're already together, to fantasies about you so often?” His hands knead at the squishy pudge on Hank's hips as he spoke.

“I don't see the problem. Shit, I think about fucking you a lot, too, or sucking my dick or whatever. It's just what couples do, I guess.”

“I know my fixation on your stomach isn't exactly what some would class as “normal”, but…” he slowly pulled Hank's boxers down and smiles when he's met with the bush of greying pubes. Biting his lip, he slipped his hand between Hank's legs and used his dainty fingers to spread him slightly. “Seeing you so big and happy, it does something primal to me.”

Hank gasped, legs buckling, and Connor slowly stood to attention so he could aid his partner on to the mattress. Hank laid back and opened his legs a little more as Connor sat over him. It was awkward, his jeans still bunched around his thighs, but with Connor pushing his top up and taking his nipple in his mouth, sucking, all the while still wanking him, he hardly cared about awkward angles. Using his thumb, Connor gently caressed Hank's tiny dick and watched how his legs tensed where the arousal flooded him suddenly. His other hand kneading his belly, jiggling it and rolling it in his palm, and Hank can't help but hide his face in his arms. “Shit, Con…” He muttered. Connor comes off Hank's chest with a loud pop, drooling slightly.

“Don't hide your face, Hank.” Connor said. He ran his hand over the widest part of Hank's gut, pressing the tips of his finger into the doughy flesh gently. Hank moaned, simultaneously grinding against Connor's hand. Connor could practically feel Hank's dick throbbing as he worked himself up, his belly tensing as his orgasm built hot. Connor snickered as he enjoyed the sight of his flustered boyfriend moaning. “Please let me admire you.”

“Ah jeeze, don't make me embarrass myself--” he cut himself off with a heavy groan. Reluctantly, he moved his arm to go by his side and looked up at Connor through slightly squinted eyes. His mouth hung open a gap and his cheeks burnt red like hell, and Connor's smile rose higher, crinkling his eyes. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to Hank's forehead.

“You are breathtaking, truly.” Still a little tired, Connor lowered himself and settled his head on Hank's chest, closing his eyes but maintaining a consistent pace with his finger both in and against Hank's most sensitive spot.

Connor was still lazy. He liked touching Hank, hearing his hoarse moans, but he couldn't help the rolling waves of exhaustion. He pushed himself up against Hank more, like there was anymore room between, and buried his face in his shoulder. Hank chewed on his bottom lip as he felt the array of fireworks in his stomach crash together. Connor begun muttering compliments in his ear, slowly drifting off asleep, and gradually his hand got more laxed. Hank was too wound up to allow a blue balling like that, no questions asked.

After grinding against Connor's hand one too many times for better friction, he took Connor's hand from between his legs and swiftly shoved his fingers in his mouth. Connor sprung up when he felt Hank's tongue wriggle between his digits, his sensors alighting like fire, and he watched completely blown away as Hank's cheeks hollow, a maliciously delicious smirk at the corner of his lips. Hank's own hand slipped into his pants to finish himself off.

Connor groaned, dropping against Hank's chest. He kissed lazily at his skin, groaning. “I'm so tired Hank...and horny...so horny all the time…”

Hank moaned through a laugh as he rubbed his dick between his fingers, eyes crossing as his climax built strong in the pit of his belly. He pulled Connor's fingers out of his mouth. “I know, baby. Ah fuck-- you work me up then fall asleep!" He laughed, looking over at Connor. "You're lucky you're so hot, I let you get away with it!”

Connor's hand dragged down to his belly again and he played with it happily, shaking it to watch the skin ripple. "You're out growing your clothes. I think that's sexy, Hank. I've fed you so well, kept you happy and full. This," he gripped Hank's under belly possessively, "is all mine." He gave it another hearty jiggle. Hank's embarrassed to admit having his fat played with turned him on majorly. He played with his dick more vigorously, panting, his orgasm so close to popping behind his eyes.

"Con, I'm fucking close, baby..." He admitted, still watching Connor as he came in and out of consciousness.

“I want you bigger, Hank,” Connor admitted under a heavy breath. He dipped a finger into Hank's belly button and kneaded the plush of his gut in his palm, grinding against Hank's leg while drifting asleep. Hank could feel the thickness of his cock rutting against his side. “I want your shirts to all bust open. I want your body to move every time you move, everywhere we go. I want to take care of you and touch every inch of your skin. I love you so much, Hank. I love how delectably greedy and human you are…”

Crooking his finger and tugging against his sensitive dick, Hank grunted out with his intense orgasm, tensing up before relaxing into the bed to breath deeply. Connor continued to grope his belly, and after a few minutes without question accepted Hank's fingers in his mouth to suck dry. Slightly tangy, but sweet, he licked them clean and settled against Hank's check.

Hank leaned forward and kissed Connor on the forehead. He lay in bed quietly for a few minutes before laughing, realising. "I was getting ready to go out, how do you always convince me back in bed?!”

Connor shrugged and looked up under his eyelashes, tongue between his teeth. “I'm not sure but would you be interested in riding my cock right now?”

Hank's shocked how forward he is even when his voice is so slurred with sleep, but he's never about to turn down such an offer...

**Author's Note:**

> Currently trying to work on a Camboy Hank series thing but I need some kinky ideas to if you have any hit me up over at twitter: @hanksdaddykink


End file.
